


The Taming of She-Ra

by steelrunner



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AMAB Terminology, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Sex, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Corruption, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Humiliation, Lack of Communication, Lingerie, Manhandling, Masochism, Masturbation, Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Inexperience, Size Kink, Slapping, Spit As Lube, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Yes Really, kinkshaming, now with fantasy sex toys!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: “You know what your problem is?” Huntara said. “You’re a sore loser.”“I’mwhat?”Adora spluttered, indignant.“A sore loser,” Huntara said, smirking. Adora didn’t know whether she hated seeing Huntara make that face at her, or - well, she hated it. Obviously.
Relationships: Adora/Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Huntara (She-Ra)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by an anonymous party.
> 
> The dubious consent tag comes from the lack of discussion and negative feelings expressed towards certain acts in this fic, even though the characters' reactions are very much romanticized. I also want to add a warning that a number of characters in this fic - pretty much all of them, actually - exhibit some less-than-stellar attitudes towards sex, kinks, and BDSM; of course, a person's kinks and sexual activity have no bearing on their morality, independence, or ability to do anything. In this fic, those unhealthy attitudes serve their only useful purpose: to enhance the shameless fantasy of the story! Just a heads-up in case that anyone finds that particular aspect to be unpleasant.
> 
> And one last heads-up: Huntara has a penis and her genitalia is referred to with AMAB terminology. Since it's used throughout the fic I'd recommend skipping this story if that bothers you.

It started with sparring.

It had become Adora and Huntara’s regular habit after Huntara agreed to move into the Bright Moon palace. Adora got the vibe that Huntara had been a little, well, _bored_ since they came back from the Crimson Waste. War meetings were fine - Huntara was always ready with ideas when it came to guerilla fighting, and she knew things about Horde military strategy that would have taken Adora years to learn - but outside of that…Adora was aware that daily life in Bright Moon was a lot softer, calmer, and - for better or for worse - less exciting for someone used to the dangers of the Waste or the drive of the Horde. So, they sparred.

Mostly, Adora lost. As She-Ra, Adora definitely won more often, and when She-Ra and Huntara went head to head their chances were fifty-fifty. In training, though, she almost always chose to stick with her original form. Maybe it was the years she spent training in this version of her body, but Adora found it much easier for her to learn new moves like this and simply carry them out as She-Ra. It was probably better for her development as a fighter. After all, it wasn’t like Adora minded losing. There was nothing to be upset about - the more she lost, the more she learned.

That didn’t mean it stung any less when Huntara knocked her flat on her ass without even trying.

“Oh wow,” Huntara said, grinning. She propped the butt of her spear against the ground, leaning on it; after losing her own blade in the Waste, she’d acquired a spear with a wickedly hooked blade on the end, one of the weapons favored by the Bright Moon guards. “Three times in a row? You’re losing your touch.”

“Oh, shove it,” Adora grumbled, pushing herself back on her feet. Normally three rounds was where she would have called it, but this was an extracurricular session anyway; Adora had been dismissed from meetings for the day, Glimmer had royal business, and Bow had gone to visit his parents. Even the guards didn’t have practice, which left Huntara and Adora alone in the high-ceilinged training hall, the tall windows letting in the light of the setting sun. “I want a rematch.”

Huntara raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that? You’re looking pretty tired out.”

Adora drew herself up as tall as she could manage. “Yeah! I’m fine.” She hefted her sword in her hands, raising it into a guard stance. “Let’s go.”

Huntara squared off against her, dubious look turning into one of razor-sharp focus. Adora tried not to puff up like a defensive desert lizard, focusing on her footwork as they circled each other. She had to stay steady on her feet if she wanted to stay out of range of Huntara’s spear. Was it worth risking it to close in and strike the first blow, or should she wait and draw out Huntara’s response - 

The choice was made for her as Huntara suddenly lunged, twisting to aim her spear at Adora’s side. Adora just barely managed to catch the staff with her blade, forcing it up and aside as she quickly sidestepped its path. Huntara pulled back just as swiftly as she had closed in, and they went back to circling one another once Adora hastily resumed the guard position.

Huntara looked completely unfazed as she prowled around the mat. There were no tells or giveaways in the shift of her powerful shoulders or that piercing gaze. If anything, her confidence in battle was what Adora most envied - but then again, Adora reminded herself, Huntara had spent practically her whole life fighting, whether in combat with the Horde or when toying with travellers she lured into her trap. Maybe Adora would pick up that kind of confidence with time and training.

Adora caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye, and she whirled around as she blocked another swing of Huntara’s spear. This time, though, Huntara pressed her advantage and swung her spear back up, locking its staff against the Sword of Protection and forcing Adora to meet her pressure for pressure, strength for strength.

“Not getting tired out on me, are ya?” Huntara said. Oh, she was doing this on _purpose_ , wasn’t she?

“Am _not,_ ” Adora grunted out. She shoved back against Huntara with all her might. This position always put her in mind of their first and last real fight, out in the Wastes. Having the Sword turned on her had been terrifying, especially when the wielder was a fighter so much more experienced than her. There was something about being so close to her opponent, seeing the fierce gleam in Huntara’s eyes, feeling the full force of her body bearing down on her, irresistible - 

Huntara’s knee drove into the side of Adora’s leg, and Adora yelped as her leg folded under her, making her crumple to the ground as the sword flew from her hands and landed a few feet away. She hit the mat with a resounding _thud_ that knocked the breath from her lungs. Above her, the arched ceiling wavered, and Huntara’s face appeared.

“...again.”

Huntara looked down at her incredulously. “ _Again_?”

Adora nodded, too out of breath to say much. “I can - I can take it…” She forced herself back up onto her elbows, reaching out to grab the Sword of Protection.

Before she could reach it, Huntara gently kicked it aside, sending the blade skittering across the mats and out of reach. Then, before Adora could react, she planted her foot on Adora’s chest and shoved. Adora let out an “Oomph!” as she landed flat on her back again, Huntara’s boot pinning her in place. Huntara bent down, her long white hair dangling over Adora’s face.

“You know what your problem is?” Huntara said. “You’re a sore loser.”

“I’m _what?_ ” Adora spluttered, indignant.

“A sore loser,” Huntara said, smirking. Adora didn’t know whether she hated seeing Huntara make that face at her, or - well, she hated it. Obviously. “You have no idea how to admit defeat, do you?”

“She-Ra does _not_ give up,” Adora said, determined to give as good as she got. “That’s how I beat you.”

Huntara snorted. “Barely. Really, blondie, you should count yourself lucky that the worst we did was dump you in a pit. Anyone other than me wouldn’t have been so nice.”

It was true the pit had been bad enough before they had managed to escape, but… “Have you seen the daily life of She-Ra?” Adora said. “I’m sure we would have handled it.”

Huntara arched a brow. “You really just don’t get how things worked in the Waste, do you?”

“Tell me about it,” Adora said, rolling her eyes. “Same as the Horde, right? The strong rule the weak, survival of the toughest, yadda ya - ”

Huntara’s boot shoved down, and Adora was flattened even further to the ground. “Nah, blondie.” Huntara’s eyes gleamed pale yellow in the fading light, like a predator’s. “In the Waste, the strong _owned_ the weak. If you didn’t have a gang to watch your back, you were the property of whoever was strong enough to come along and take you. At best you’d end up scrubbing floors somewhere, but someone shiny and new like yourself? You would have…”

Huntara trailed off, and Adora blinked up at her, raising her head to look Huntara in the eye. “I what?”

Huntara shook her head. “Nothing.” She lifted her boot, and Adora rubbed at her chest, flicking dust off her jacket. This time Huntara watched her get up instead of helping her. “Let’s just say that what we got up to isn’t a fit discussion for a place as fancy as this palace.”

“I would have what?” Adora insisted. “You can tell me, I’m not squeamish or anything.”

“Squeamish isn’t really the problem, blondie,” Huntara said. “Do you really want to know about being a slave in the Waste?”

Adora lifted her chin. “I can handle it.”

Huntara began to pace, but when Adora went to move she raised a hand to stop her, moving in a tight circle as her gaze flicked up and down Adora’s body. She was walking around Adora, just...looking at her. “Well, for starters, that mouth of yours would have been gagged. The ‘masters’ in the Waste didn’t put up with backtalk. Plenty of restraints since you insist on struggling. Your clothes - ” Huntara made a dismissive noise. “You’d be wearing whatever the hell they told you to. Or nothing at all.” She reached out and tugged the hem of Adora’s jacket, almost pulling her off balance. “And of course you’d be expected to serve them however they wanted. Spending hours on your knees, getting whipped and spanked, performing in public…”

Adora couldn’t help but shrink away, face burning with painfully embarrassing shock. The things Huntara was describing sounded a world away from the few casual encounters with sex she had experienced. “That sounds horrible!”

Huntara, of all things, laughed. “You’d think that, wouldn’t you? But the honest truth was that most of them liked it.”

Adora looked at her in utter confusion. “ _Liked_ it?”

Huntara stopped in front of her. This close, it was just another reminder of how much size and strength Huntara had on her. “Exactly. It was hard for me to wrap my head around at first. But it’s true. Half of the pleasure slaves I met in the Waste were completely lost in it. Freedom wasn’t even a possibility to them; what they were really interested in was crawling after whoever their ‘master’ was that week.”

The vivid words brought an even stronger blush to Adora’s cheeks. “Were...were you ever…?”

“A submissive? Not for long, since I usually ended up turning the tables on my owner. The other way around, more often.” Huntara shrugged, but there was a look in her eyes - heated, longing, remembering - that did something strange and pleasurable to Adora’s stomach. “I’m not saying I’m proud of _everything_ I did in the Waste, but I can’t say I regret that part of it. I never had a girl who didn’t end up begging me for more, every time.”

“Um.” Adora didn’t know what to say. “I guess...that still sounds so humiliating, though.”

“The way I figure it, some people are just born to like that kind of thing. Submitting to others, finding pleasure in pain...they’re just meant for it. And some people are the reverse, like me - and like you and She-Ra, right? You were meant to lead.”

“Right.” Adora squirmed, letting the silence grow. _Huntara_ had been one of those ‘masters.’ She had owned some of those - what had she called them? Submissives? Girls who followed her every order, let her use them as she pleased...and begged for it every time. And here Adora was, about to challenge Huntara to another match that she had known she would have lost. “So...if I had lost that fight to you in the Waste, things would have gone...differently.” 

She let her voice trail off, waiting for an answer. It didn’t come. Instead, Huntara started walking again. She stopped directly behind Adora, and Adora swallowed hard as a broad hand landed on her shoulder, the weight of it allowing for no movement.

“You want a demonstration?”

Adora didn’t say anything.

Huntara made a thoughtful noise, and her hand slid up Adora’s shoulder, landing on the back of her neck. “Get on your knees.”

Adora dropped to her knees so quickly they thudded loudly against the mat. Stock-still, she stared ahead at the bright rays of sunset filling the hall as she heard the sound of Huntara lowering herself, sitting on the ground behind Adora. Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel it in her throat.

With no warning, a pair of hands seized her around the waist. Adora yelped as she was dragged backwards into Huntara’s lap; the cage of Huntara’s arms held her in place while Huntara swiftly arranged Adora’s limbs to her liking, both of her legs spread out and hooked over Huntara’s thighs to keep them that way. Adora instinctively tried to squeeze her thighs shut, but Huntara just spread her own, keeping her pinned.

Huntara laughed, her breath hot on the back of Adora’s neck. “Relax. A newbie like you is going to need some...hands-on guidance.” One of her hands began stroking Adora’s thigh, rubbing circles through the thin fabric of her leggings. “When was the last time someone touched you here? Or you touched yourself?”

“I…” Adora said, voice stuttering. Truth be told, she didn’t really remember - just that it had been so long Huntara’s touch lit her skin up like a lightning bolt. “W-what if someone comes in?”

Huntara laughed. “So what? Aren’t you She-ra? Just tell them to get out.”

“B-but - ”

Huntara’s hand drifted lower, trailing up Adora’s inner thigh until she reached the place where her leggings were stretched taut over her mound. Adora let out an involuntary whine, struggling against Huntara’s arms with no real intent.

“Behave yourself,” Huntara said, holding fast. Her voice dropped to a near-growl. “Or do you want to see how disobedient girls got punished, too?”

“N-no…”

“That’s right,” Huntara said. “Don’t think, just spread your legs.”

Adora did. Huntara’s fingers were bold; at first she simply traced the outline of Adora’s folds, just showing through the layers of her leggings and panties, but that didn’t last long: those calloused fingers only pressed harder and longer, circling Adora’s clit and drifting down to rub her hole. The effect of it was inescapable - when one particularly hard stroke teased her clit, Adora felt herself clench and slicken, the wetness smearing against her panties. 

“Those submissives...” she burst out, trying to regain control of the conversation. “Did they really call y - them ‘Master’?”

Adora couldn’t see Huntara’s face in this position, but she just knew she was smiling.“It was all part of the bargain. Some of us used ‘Master’ or ‘Mistress,’ yeah.” She began rubbing Adora’s clit a little rougher, a little faster. “ _Some_ of us preferred ‘Daddy’ or ‘Mommy.’”

“ _Daddy_ \- ”

Huntara suddenly pinched Adora’s clit, and the end of the word turned into a shriek, Adora bucking against the stinging pain. But Huntara just kept rubbing, and the pain blended into pleasure, only sensitizing her clit more.

“Say it again.”

“D-Daddy?” Huntara tweaked her clit again - not so hard this time - and Adora shivered. “Daddy, I…”

Huntara hushed her, and Adora had to bite back a sound of disappointment as Huntara’s hand drew back. But then it returned, tugging at the front of her pants, pulling them away - and then Huntara slid her hand inside, underneath Adora’s panties.

“Oh, you’re _dripping_ ,” Huntara murmured. Her whole hand was big enough to cover Adora’s cunt, and the feeling of her fingers sliding over Adora’s slick folds had Adora tossing her head from side to side, panting. “I’m amazed you haven’t soaked through these panties already. Were you thinking about this when we were sparring? Letting me fuck you on the mat?”

Adora moaned, not even trying to speak coherently. Two of Huntara’s fingers traced the rim of her hole, gathering up the slick that was pooling there - then slipped inside of her with no warning. Adora couldn’t even find the breath to gasp. Huntara’s fingers were so big - as big as anything she had ever had inside of her. But Huntara kept pushing, and Adora’s cunt squeezed down on her fingers again and again, clenching desperately as those fingers flexed and curled against her walls. The way that the heel of Huntara’s palm ground aimlessly against Adora’s clit only made her more desperate. She _needed_ this now, needed more, needed to push against Huntara’s arm and be pinned firmly in place as - 

“Oh!” Adora cried out as Huntara’s fingers skated over something _incredible_ \- some soft patch of flesh deep inside her, one that lit up like a firework with the touch. She grabbed at Huntara’s thighs, trying to steady herself. As she did, something _hard_ pressed against her ass; it twitched, feeling huge against her, and another wave of heat swept over her.“T-that...that felt really good.”

“Did it now?” Huntara purred. Her fingers withdrew, then pushed in, then withdrew again, thrusting in and out. Each thrust was accompanied with a wet squelch, and Adora moaned again as the two fingertips just barely brushed the spot inside her. “You want me to keep doing this?”

“Y-yes!” 

“How do you say that properly?”

Adora groaned. “Please, keep going!”

“Please keep going, _what_?”

Huntara pressed her hand down hard, angling so that her fingers could delve deeper and deeper. Adora could feel an orgasm building up inside her, agonizingly slow; her clit throbbed, and more and more wetness dripped from her cunt, smearing against Huntara’s hand and Adora’s thighs. “P-please, keep going...Daddy…”

“ _Good_ girl,” Huntara said, her voice a pleased rumble. Her fingers straightened and curved, tips hooking to press directly against spongy flesh before Huntara began to hammer them in and out, even stronger than before and aimed precisely at that sensitive spot inside of her. 

Another cry burst from Adora’s mouth. The pleasure was so shocking it was almost pain, lancing through her with every thrust like white fire. She had never had anyone treat her so roughly, never come without having her clit touched directly, but she could feel it coming now: as irresistible as the tides, rising higher and higher with every moment. Adora arched her back, trembling from the force of Huntara’s thrusts. 

“Oh - oh, oh, oh, oh god, I’m gonna - !”

“That’s it,” Huntara growled. “Come for Daddy like a good little girl.”

Adora let out a choked wail, forced out of her by the orgasm that slammed into her like a battering ram. She arched back against Huntara, clawing at her thighs, and cried out again as a second, less powerful wave of pleasure was forced out of her by Huntara’s relentless fingers; her cunt spasmed, slick splashing against Huntara’s hand. All she could do was shake and moan, rolling her hips in pursuit of the aftershocks until her pussy was throbbing with oversensitivity. When Huntara finally removed her fingers, she was too out of it to even protest.

She was still out of it when Huntara picked her up, lifting her out of her lap and laying her down on the floor. Her head lolled to the side, and Adora struggled to look up, blinking as Huntara swiftly and without fuss pulled Adora’s pants down around her knees, shoved her shirt up over her stomach, and straddled her thighs. With her weight holding Adora in place, she reached for her own waistband, shoving it down to reveal -

“ _Oh_ ,” Adora managed as Huntara’s cock sprang free. She had assumed she must have misjudged the size of it without sight, but...no. It was nearly as thick around as Adora’s wrist, and its head was a darker, flushed shade of purple, dripping with pre-cum. Huntara wrapped her hand around it, Adora’s slick still on her fingers, and began pumping it with a hard and fast rhythm, grunting as she did so. It was impossible to look away from, and so Adora saw the exact moment as Huntara let out one final grunt and came.

Cum splattered down on Adora, landing on her bared skin: three thick jets that splashed over her belly, mound, and thighs. Huntara groaned with each one, breathing hard as the last few drops dripped onto Adora’s skin. Adora had never had anyone do this to her before - never even imagined it. The warm, sticky feel of it on her skin was unreal, disgusting and dirty and...and…

Huntara ran her fingers through the mess, covering them with cum. Then she held them out, just above Adora’s mouth. 

“Suck them clean, babygirl,” Huntara murmured, but when Adora glanced up at Huntara, she met a stare that would accept no disagreement. Like this, she couldn’t hide the way that it sent a full-body shiver through her.

Adora opened her mouth.

* * *

By the time Adora’s belly was clean, Huntara had three fingers buried in Adora’s mouth while she licked away the last traces of seed, her whole mouth filled with the musky flavor of it. Even so, the haze of arousal was clearing from her mind, and she moaned weakly around Huntara’s fingers.

Huntara pulled them free. Adora gulped in a deep breath, feeling starved for air; she almost tensed when Huntara reached for her again, but she only pulled up Adora’s panties and leggings and pulled down her shirt, redressing her neatly. As Adora pushed herself up into a sitting position, Huntara rose and redressed herself, grabbing her spear from where it had been left on the ground. “I gotta give it to you, blondie, that was the best time I’ve had in a long while,” she said conversationally. “You might be new to this, but you put on a hell of a show. I know stuff like this isn’t everyone’s style, but if you ever feel like coming back for more…” she gave Adora a wicked grin, “I promise I can make it even better for you.”

Adora could only nod, not sure if she had it in her to speak. That seemed to satisfy Huntara; she gave Adora a warm, pleased look, and then she was gone, striding through the training hall doors and leaving Adora alone. 

Adora got to her feet slowly, straightening her clothes. Huntara’s offer felt like it was branded in her mind, impossible to move past. Coming back for more? No way. That had been so...so...she didn’t even know how to _describe_ it. Even if she enjoyed it in the moment, that didn’t really mean anything. So no, she was not coming back for more. Even if she couldn’t help but keep thinking about it…

Once her clothes were all rearranged, she hurried across the room to grab the Sword of Protection. It felt more difficult to pick up the Sword than it usually did. It took Adora a moment to realize it was because she was still trembling from her recent bout of exertion, and she quickly transformed the Sword into a bracelet, ignoring the matching tremor in her legs. She would be feeling the effects of both the sparring session and _that_ when she woke up tomorrow morning. Maybe even for the rest of the week.

...If she _did_ take Huntara up on her offer, it would be just for one more time. Just so she could prove that she could handle anything Huntara gave her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora decides to take Huntara up on her offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to the original disclaimers, this chapter features breathplay (re: choking) which isn't really accurately or safely done, in case that bothers anyone.

Two weeks passed. Adora kept training, both with Huntara and with the other Princesses. The Horde and the Rebellion clashed a handful of times, with a roughly equal number of wins and losses. Adora went on a truly epic misadventure of a mission with Frosta and Mermista that ended with twelve narwhals being teleported into Glimmer’s throne room; no one had been thrilled with that (except maybe Frosta.) And Adora kept training, and thinking, and after waking up yet another night with her sheets drenched in sweat and confirmation that her mind had been completely corrupted, Adora cursed her complete lack of willpower and went to Huntara.

This time, she made sure she was the one in charge of the situation. Getting the actual request out had been a little difficult, but once Huntara had agreed (unnecessarily smugly, in Adora’s opinion) Adora had set the time and location: no more spontaneous encounters in places where anyone could walk in on them. Instead, they were set to meet in Adora’s private chambers, at two bells until the midnight hour - late enough that no one but the guards would be up to spot anyone sneaking around.

In Adora’s mind, having control over the when and where would give her time to actually prepare for what she was about to do. In reality, when the bells rang out the appointed time, Adora was pacing back and forth next to her chamber door, trying not to tear her hair out. Every square inch of her room as clean as it had ever been - even the bed had been made with military precision, save for one corner that had been turned down invitingly. Adora had already showered and changed out of her day clothes, but after that she had no idea what to do - it wasn’t like she really had anything casual to wear, let alone _sexy_. Was it too childish to greet Huntara wearing her pajamas (really just a loose shirt and shorts)? Would Huntara think it was unattractive? Would she expect Adora to seduce her somehow? 

She almost jumped out of her skin when a knock actually rapped against the door. She hurried to open it, swallowing down the last of her anxiety. “Huntara…?”

Huntara smiled down at her. She seemed to be wearing an outfit Adora hadn’t seen before: a pair of tight black pants and a cropped red shirt that, while not fancy, did an excellent job showing off her muscular body. “That’s my name. You gonna let me in, or...?”

“Oh! Yeah, yeah.” Adora opened the door, letting Huntara slide past her; a brief glance up and down the hall confirmed that not even the guards were in sight - all according to plan. She made sure to shut and lock the door tightly, but she’d scarcely finished when Huntara took her by the shoulder, spinning her around and then pinning her against the wall. Adora squawked, caught off guard, but Huntara’s grip was firm, not painful, and her expression was, if anything, eager: her eyes moved up and down Adora hungrily, like just the sight of her dressed in her pajamas was good enough to eat. “Well, well, well,” she drawled. “I can’t tell you how _thrilled_ I am that you decided to come back for more.”

“I-It’s not like that!” Adora insisted. “I just - I’m just trying it out.”

“Right,” Huntara said. “I guess submission isn’t as humiliating as you thought, then?” As Adora spluttered, she continued, “Or is it just humiliating enough?”

“You - !” Adora pushed against Huntara’s chest, barely budging her, and with a laugh Huntara grabbed her wrists and spun her around yet again. This time, she yanked Adora back against her, molding their bodies together while she held Adora’s hands at the small of her back. Adora flushed and stilled, remembering the feel of Huntara at her back in the training hall, trapping her in place while holding her legs open. Just like then, she could feel every curve - and bulge - of Huntara’s body, and this time she’d had a lot more time in advance to fantasize about it.

“Well, that didn’t take as long as last time,” Huntara murmured into Adora’s ear. “Ready to give it up for Daddy already?”

Adora shivered, and Huntara shifted, one hand releasing Adora’s wrist to slide around her waist, grabbing the hem of Adora’s tank top and yanking it up over her chest. The motion revealed Adora’s bare breasts, which bounced slightly as Huntara pulled on her wrists, forcing her to stick her chest out. 

“I…” Adora stumbled over her tongue. Saying it outright seemed like such a coward’s move, such an obvious way of giving in, but she knew Huntara wouldn’t accept another way...and she _wanted_ to say it. “Y-yes, Daddy.”

Huntara chucked. “Good answer.”

In a matter of moments, Huntara had Adora stripped, pulling off her shirt, shorts, and panties and tossing them aside as she manhandled Adora into place. But rather than lead her to the bed - as Adora had rather hoped for - she turned Adora to face her and then shoved her down onto her knees. Palace marble was a lot less forgiving than soft training mats. Wincing, Adora settled into place as Huntara stared down at her, looking like even more of a giant from this looming perspective. And...kept staring at her.

“So,” Adora said awkwardly. “Uh - what do you want me to do...?”

Huntara arched a brow. “What do you think you should be doing?”

“I…” Adora gestured vaguely, frustration overwhelming her nerves. “I don’t know, okay? This - stuff - is weird! We haven’t even kissed or anything.”

Huntara smirked - ugh, at this rate Adora was going to develop a kneejerk reaction of arousal from seeing that. “You want a kiss, is that it?”

Adora glanced away, cheeks pink. “I...wouldn’t mind.”

Huntara hummed. “That sounds like a step in the right direction. Sure.”

Adora squeezed her eyes shut, waiting nervously. But instead of being pulled to her feet, she heard the sound of Huntara’s belt being unfastened. Then Huntara’s hand landed on the top of her head, and Adora opened her eyes as Huntara tugged her head forward - only to see Huntara’s cock mere inches away from her face. Even soft, she could have sworn it was bigger than she remembered. Eyes wide, Adora looked up at Huntara. “What - ?”

“Kiss it,” Huntara said. Her smirk deepened. “Good girls always obey their daddies, you know.”

Adora hesitated, caught between a surge of eager lust and depraved curiosity. Then she leaned forward before she could lose her nerve, pressing her lips to the side of Huntara’s shaft. The skin was veiny and dry to the touch; still, she pulled back blushing. 

“ _Slowly_ ,” Huntara reprimanded, and grabbed hold of Adora’s ponytail. “If that’s all you think a kiss is, you obviously haven’t been kissed properly.” With her other hand she lifted her cock, smearing the head over Adora’s lips. “This is what you wanted, right?”

Face burning with humiliation, Adora complied. She pressed her mouth fully against the cockhead, giving it a tentative, open-mouthed kiss. It was hot and smooth against her lips, and as Adora touched her tongue to it a blurt of pre-cum dripped from the slit. The flavor of it was familiar, and Adora shifted uneasily as she leaned back on her heels.

“Nice and slow,” Huntara said. “Use your tongue - stick it out, rub the head against it. Lick under the ridge.”

Adora did her best to follow her orders, no matter how clumsily. Huntara’s cock probed against her lips, and her kiss grew progressively sloppier as she laved her tongue over it, the strange feel and musky scent of the cock becoming engrained in her senses. When Huntara ordered her to open her mouth she did that too, and tried to hold still and not flinch while Huntara pushed her cock inside; barely half of it fit before the tip brushed the entrance to Adora’s throat and she gagged.

“You can do better than that, babygirl,” Huntara said. She pulled out, then pushed back in. She held Adora’s ponytail tightly. “Keep your tongue down, lips over your teeth...breathe through your nose. You can do it.”

Adora forced herself to relax. Slowly, Huntara thrust into her mouth, and this time Adora was prepared to keep herself from gagging when Huntara’s cock teased, pushed against, and entered her throat: an overwhelming, full sensation that nonetheless sent a jolt of heat between her legs. As she trembled with the effort of keeping still, she glanced up to see Huntara looking down at her, ardent and pleased.

“Mmm, yeah,” Huntara murmured. “ _Good_ girl.”

Adora didn’t know how long they spent like that, Huntara slowly stretching her throat open inch by inch. Time faded as she got lost in the sheer physicality of the moment: the burn of her jaw, the spit sliding over her lips that gradually dripped down her chin, the way the muscles of her throat adjusted to fit the width of Huntara’s cock. In and out, over and over again. When she choked or gagged, Huntara always guided her through it, urging her to relax while she fucked her mouth with slow, relentless thrusts.

“I always loved this part of training my girls,” Huntara said offhandedly, and Adora looked up at her again, eyes watering. “Breaking in their mouth first is the best way to do it. Get them used to being on their knees, turning off those troublesome thoughts…”

Stifled, Adora whined as Huntara’s pace increased. It was so hard not to gag, but she suppressed the urge, opening her mouth and throat for Huntara’s cock. The weight of it pinned her tongue flat, and all she could focus on was the feeling of cock gliding over her palate, fat and heavy and slick. The sound only seemed to urge Huntara on, and she began to fuck Adora’s face faster. “Ready to take Daddy’s load?” she grunted.

Mixed fear and excitement thrilled down Adora’s spine, and she whined again. Huntara cursed. Her grip on Adora’s hair tightened, holding her in place, and she came with her cock buried down Adora’s throat, twitching and throbbing. Adora gulped frantically, the lack of air making her lungs burn even as she felt cum sliding down her throat.

Huntara pulled out in time for the last few spurts to land in Adora’s open, panting mouth; she did her best to swallow that too, but a few trails dripped from the corners of her mouth as she coughed, sticky and wet. Adora swayed forwards, grabbing onto Huntara’s thighs to keep from falling. 

“Fuck, that was good,” Huntara said. She grabbed Adora’s jaw and tilted her face upwards. “How was that, sweetheart? Like having your throat fucked?”

“ _Hurts_ ,” Adora croaked, reaching up to rub her throat with one hand. It was sore and throbbing in a way that she’d never felt before, but...Huntara’s cock had been all the way down _there_. She hadn’t even thought that was possible. But Huntara had seemed to like it so much…

Huntara grabbed her by the ponytail. This time, Adora did her best to move where Huntara wanted her, and she stumbled to her feet as Huntara pulled her over to the bed. Huntara pushed Adora down onto it, and Adora landed with a _thump_ , flat on her back and still blinking tears from her eyes.

Huntara bent over her. Her broad, warm hand landed on Adora’s stomach, and she slid it upwards, stopping briefly to grope Adora’s breasts. Adora groaned when Huntara’s hand reached her neck, closing around it with a gentle grip that promised to become tighter.

“It hurt, huh?” Huntara said, her tone as menacing as it was quiet. “You want Daddy to make it feel better?” Her other hand grabbed Adora’s thigh, wrenching her legs apart. “Or would you rather hurt some more?”

Adora sucked in a deep breath, making the bruised interior of her throat tingle. “H-hurt me,” she gasped out, before she had time to think better of it.

Huntara’s eyes sparked wickedly. The hand around Adora’s throat tightened. Adora’s breath hitched, but Huntara kept squeezing, her fingers pressing down on the sides of her throat. A jolt of adrenaline surged through her, but this was no death threat - Huntara was still looking down at her lasciviously, eyes as hungry as ever. Her grip tightened in a rhythmic pattern: tight, then gentle, then tight again. It made Adora’s head spin and her breath stutter. And as Adora struggled to breathe, Huntara landed a sharp _slap_ on the inside of her thigh.

Adora tried to cry out, choked, and was left to writhe in silence when Huntara’s second slap landed, this time on her pussy. The impact of palm on slick flesh sent a vicious jolt of arousal and pain through Adora’s body. The third time, Huntara’s fingers caught Adora’s clit as they landed, and Adora bucked in agonized pleasure, legs thrashing. “Nnnnnh!”

Huntara pulled her legs back open and cupped Adora’s pussy, fingers sliding over the dewy folds. Adora managed to emit a thin whine as Huntara slid a finger into her opening, stroking and pressing on the sensitive flesh just inside. “You like that?”

“Y-yes,” Adora rasped out as Huntara’s fingers loosened. “P-please, more…”

“More what?”

“M-more...fingers...please!” She tossed her head from side to side as a second finger plunged in alongside the first, stretching her open “D-daddy - !”

Huntara’s grip tightened again. Soon a third finger joined the first two, pumping hard and fast, and Adora could only whimper, stuffed full of Huntara’s fingers at one end and trapped by them at the other.

“You look so good gasping for air,” Huntara purred. She leaned down and kissed Adora deeply, stealing another breath from her while pressing her tongue into Adora’s well-used, unresisting mouth. “Such a pretty little slut.”

It was a matter of minutes before Adora came messily all over Huntara’s hand, squirming and humping down onto it while gasping desperately. When Huntara released her throat, the sudden burst of oxygen just made Adora’s head spin all the harder, panting as her body radiated pain and satisfaction in equal measure. The next minute or so passed by in a blur as she laid there on the bed, trying to recover. 

What the _hell_. She’d thought she had been overwhelmed in the training hall, but that had been nothing compared to this, in both the best and the worst way. Adora couldn’t shake the feeling of _wrongness_ hanging over her - wasn’t sex supposed to be loving and light-hearted, or at least gentle? It always had been the few times she had partaken before this. Yet Huntara still acted like this had only been beginning, entry-level stuff compared to the depravity that went on in the Waste. Adora couldn’t imagine what could go beyond this. But she also couldn’t deny the surreal high it induced in her, which lingered even now. She’d gone along with everything Huntara demanded, let herself get slapped around like a raw trainee, and...and she’d liked it. Even now, she wanted...more?

Adora squeezed her eyes shut and shoved the recalcitrant thought out of her mind.

By the time she gathered herself enough to open her eyes, Huntara was lying on the bed next to her. Adora blinked as Huntara brushed a few strands of sweat-soaked hair off of her face. “You’re gonna wanna wear some high-necked shirts for the next few days. I have a habit of leaving bruises.”

Adora nodded. Speaking took effort - _aching_ effort - but she managed to say, “T-thank you.”

“No need for thanks,” Huntara said. She reached over and stroked Adora’s side, pulling her over to lean against her chest, and Adora cuddled into the touch. “I assume you don’t want anyone to guess what you’re up to.”

No, _definitely_ not. Adora shook her head, and Huntara nodded. “That’s what I figured. You feeling okay? Nothing hurting worse than it should?”

“ ‘m good. Just...sore.”

“Good. I don’t want to repeat myself, but like I said last time, this is all voluntary. You wanna tell me to buzz off and pretend this never happened, that’s fine. And if you want to do this on a more regular basis...that’s fine too.” Huntara grinned down at Adora, and her hand slipped down to give Adora’s ass a firm squeeze that she couldn’t help but squirm at. “My only condition is that next time, _I_ get to choose the meeting place.”

“Well...okay,” Adora said hesitantly. It was just a game. She could play along as long as it was fun. As long as it stayed between the two of them, it didn’t matter. “But I don’t think I’ll be doing this again.”

Even to herself, she didn’t sound convincing. Huntara chuckled. “If you say so. Though, I have to say…” she reached up and rubbed a thumb over the swell of Adora’s bottom lip, “...for someone who’s never done this before, you’re a _natural_ pain slut.”

Adora shivered. Huntara narrowed her eyes in response, and then she pushed herself up on her knees. When she straddled Adora’s chest, just like last time, Adora’s mouth went dry with anticipation. Just a game...

“But before I go, I think we’d better clean off. You _and_ me.” Huntara rocked her hips forwards. She lifted her dick, still sloppy with spit and traces of cum, and dropped it onto Adora’s cheek, the weight of it palpable. “Think you’re up to it, babygirl?”

“Yes Daddy,” Adora whispered, and went to work.


	3. Chapter 3

A number of things happened in the next several weeks. The Horde spearheaded another invasion against Bright Moon’s southern border, and the Princesses were barely able to evacuate the local population in time. Glimmer threw a tantrum and actually managed to get herself assigned to some of the recovery missions. Three days after their second encounter, Huntara asked Adora to meet her in the training hall after dark, and Adora let Huntara bend her over her knee and spank her before forcing her to squirt all over the mats. Two days after that, Adora let Huntara to dress her up in a racy pair of panties Huntara had found - pink lace so skimpy it resembled a collection of floss - and masturbated in them after Huntara had come all over her face. A week after that, those were the only panties she was allowed to wear.

To her gradual surprise, Adora didn’t grow bored or disgusted by her game with Huntara - if anything, she found herself thinking about it more and more, energized by the thought of what was waiting for her when she finished her missions and returned to Bright Moon: when she could turn herself over to Huntara and turn off her thoughts, lost in a haze of pleasure and pain.

Still, just because she knew she was eager didn’t mean she had to let Huntara know she was. When Huntara pulled Adora aside after a training session and told her to meet her in the war room that night, she put up all the now-typical protestations: they had a mission the next day, people could see them, it was too public.

“Really?” Huntara said. “Too public didn’t stop you from getting on your knees for me in the - ”

“Shh!” Adora hushed her, looking around to make sure no one was in earshot, and Huntara let out a husky laugh.

“Aw, embarrassed someone might find out about She-Ra’s _other_ form of training?” she said. “Don’t worry. I promise that tonight will be worth your while if you show up...as long as you follow my requirements.”

Whether or not she would show up was barely even a question. Instead, Adora spent all day turning over Huntara’s promise in her mind. Usually she didn’t say that unless she had something new in mind for Adora. Maybe tonight would finally be the night Huntara had her do more than suck her off - she had been taunting Adora about that for weeks, saying a tiny thing like her might break from having to take it for real. Maybe she had acquired a new, exotic toy. Maybe it would be something more...permanent. Huntara had shared a few of her past encounters with Adora, and Adora’s favorites always involved stories of slaves being collared, leashed, and claimed, cementing their new status as their master’s property. Adora knew she would have to turn such an offer down - She-Ra shouldn’t be beholden to another, especially in such a dirty way - but the thought still lingered.

So once she’d followed all of Huntara’s instructions, Adora went to the war room that night. 

Thankfully, this was one of the areas of the Bright Moon palace that was left unguarded after a certain hour: all sensitive materials were kept sealed in a separate location, and there were no access points that needed monitoring. Adora snuck through the halls nonetheless, staying quiet and using out-of-the-way passages - the last thing she needed was Glimmer or Bow catching her and wanting to know where she was going.

When she reached the war room’s enormous double doors, she hesitated, hand hovering over the handle. Huntara had said she would be waiting inside, but maybe she would be okay if Adora waited until she was inside to do things properly - ?

Adora almost chuckled despite herself. No way. She knew by now that Huntara expected complete obedience.

Quickly - before she could think about it - Adora began to strip, listening hard for the sound of some unwary person approaching. Her face heated as cool air washed over her partially exposed body, and she bundled up her day clothes, stashing them behind a decorative vase nearby. It didn’t help that she was allowed to leave what she had worn underneath them on - if someone did catch them, that would make it so much worse. She shivered.

The door slid open with a quiet creak, and Adora slipped inside, closing it gently behind her. When she turned around, she found Huntara sitting on the edge of the war table, her muscular thighs spread wide. She looked Adora up and down as Adora met her eyes, then pointed at her feet.

With another shiver, Adora got down onto her hands and knees. She crawled forward. Huntara’s eyes were on her every step of the way, and Adora found herself responding to it: swaying her hips, arching her back, and lowering herself closer still to the floor. All to show her Daddy how obedient she was.

When she reached Huntara, Huntara held out her hand, and Adora nuzzled into her cheek against it, as well as Huntara’s thigh when Huntara guided her to it. She looked up, all too aware of the dopey smile that was probably on her face, and found Huntara smiling back. The sight of it made the last of Adora’s hesitation melt away.

“Good girl,” Huntara murmured. “Let me see that cute outfit of yours?”

Biting her lip, Adora pulled away. She rose up on her knees and leaned back, arching her spine to show off the lingerie she was wearing: a silky babydoll top, made out of transparent red fabric and tied over her shoulders with satin ribbons. It would have been very pretty if it hadn’t been for the two cutouts over her chest, which exposed both of her breasts to the open air; likewise, the matching pair of panties she also wore had a slit down the middle, an advertisement that the wearer wanted to be fucked. Huntara had demonstrated an amazing ability to produce all kinds of toys and paraphernalia - was there really someone in Bright Moon who made those things? or someone in the palace who owned them? - but Adora truly had no idea where she would have found an outfit like this.

She spread her knees at Huntara’s gesture, and that slit in her panties spread with her, showing off the pink lips of her cunt and the blonde curls surrounding them. “Very nice,” Huntara said; she got down from the table to cup one of Adora’s breasts in her hands, thumb teasing her hardened nipple. “You look just as pretty as I thought you would. All dressed up just for me.”

“T-thank you, Daddy,” Adora said. Her cunt grew slicker as Huntara continued to squeeze and massage her breasts, occasionally pulling on her nipples to add a slight point of pain.

“Would you like to know what I have planned for tonight, babygirl?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Well,” Huntara said slowly. She half-knelt to lick a stripe up Adora’s throat, ending it with a sharp nip, and Adora shuddered irresistibly. “I think the first thing I’m going to do is have you sit up on the table while I slap your tits until they’re nice and pink. How does that sound to you?”

Adora shuddered again as Huntara met her eyes, their faces just a few inches apart. She was reminded, bemusedly, that they had still never shared a kiss - but right now she needed something else. “Yes, please!”

Huntara picked her up, easy as anything, and Adora clung on as she was lifted and placed on the edge of the war table, its carved and polished stone cold on her bare skin. Without waiting for orders, she braced her hands behind her, holding her chest out for Huntara’s attention.

That brought out a pleased grin. “Smart girl,” Huntara said; she had to lean down, still head-and-shoulders taller than Adora even with the table’s lift. Adora sighed as she fondled one of Adora’s breasts, just like before - and then brought her hand down on it with a sharp smack, hard enough to make Adora’s breath shudder.

Huntara liked hitting her, and Adora had quickly learned that she liked it too. A light slap when Adora tried to pull off of Huntara’s cock too soon, a hard one on her cunt to make her clit ache, spankings that left her ass tender and bruised: all of them brought her humiliating and painful pleasure, and a keen-eyed Huntara did everything to wring as much out of Adora as possible. True enough, her next words after her second slap were, “The second thing I’m going to do is bend you over and spank your ass until it’s red. Do you like the sound of that too?”

Another two slaps landed on Adora’s breasts, one after another, and she hissed. “Y-yes Daddy.”

“I thought you would.” Huntara leaned in real close again, and resumed her attentions to Adora’s neck, biting and sucking on sensitive skin. Meanwhile her hands continued to bounce and smack Adora’s breasts, and as Adora trembled with the effort of staying in place she felt like nothing more than a helpless doll. “And then, once you’re all sore and shaking, I’ll put you on your knees again and have you suck my cock. Nice and deep, so you get it wet all the way to the root. If you’re _very_ good, I’ll even let you hump my leg while you do it so you don’t get distracted by that wet cunt of yours. Understand?”

“Oh,” Adora gasped. “Yes, Daddy, please…”

“And when I’m ready…” Another bite, another slap. “...I’m going to get up on the table. Lay back. Grab you by your hips and _slowly_ pull you down onto me.”

Adora’s eyes went wide. Did that mean Huntara was finally going to…?

Huntara’s voice was rough and low as she spoke against Adora’s throat. “And once you’re taken me to the hilt, I’m going to fuck you senseless, until you can’t even think straight, and make you come all over my cock.” She pulled back, and Adora’s whine morphed into a yelp as a rain of sudden blows landed on her breasts. They were nice and pink just like Huntara had promised, the marks of her palm and fingertips darkening pale flesh. “Tell me what you think of _that_.”

“P-please…” Helpless, Adora spread her legs, mewling as slick strung out between her thighs. Every time she walked in this room from now on, she would remember how she had sat here, soaking the table and begging for Huntara’s cock. “Please, Daddy, fuck me!”

Huntara grabbed her ponytail, tilting her head up harshly. “As long as you earn it first, babygirl,” she said, and Adora believed every word.

* * *

Maybe the reason Adora liked this game so much, no matter how strange and obscene appeared on the surface was because Huntara made it a challenge. Adora didn’t just get to feel good - no one really got to do that, right? She had to follow orders, and unlike in the real world, all she had to do to succeed was submit and let Huntara guide her. And as long as she did her best, she always, always got rewarded: with a desperately needed orgasm, with the sound of Huntara’s voice saying - 

“Good girl,” Huntara murmured as she coaxed Adora up onto the table. Adora’s knees were sore, her breasts and ass bruised-up and cunt dripping, but she hauled herself up with a satisfying gasp. Her pretty lingerie was all askew, but Huntara still looked at the messy sight of her like a top prize.

Huntara always made her work for it. But that was why Adora loved her it so much.

Huntara joined her on the table and laid back across the marble surface, spreading her legs apart; her cock bobbed upwards, already hard and wet from Adora’s mouth. When Huntara beckoned, Adora crawled up to straddle her, swaying a little as she settled into place. Huntara pressed her cock against the flat of Adora’s stomach, and Adora looked down with a shiver: in this position, the head came level with her belly button. She was going to be so _full_ …

Huntara guided her further forwards, until her hips were lifted over Huntara’s. “Feel that?” she asked, and Adora inhaled sharply as the head of Huntara’s cock bumped against her; it dragged against the drenched lace of her panties and Adora’s wet folds. “Are you ready for your reward, babygirl?” 

Adora nodded, heart in her throat.

Huntara smiled, reaching up to caress her belly, hips, and breasts: a warm, soothing touch over sensitized skin that made Adora shiver and arch, like a cat being petted. “Then go ahead and take it.”

Biting her lip, Adora reached down and grasped Huntara’s shaft, positioning it against the slick rim of her hole. She could feel Huntara’s eyes on her as she relaxed her thighs, letting gravity nudge the head inside her, hot hard pressure stretching her wide - 

Then Huntara’s hands settled on her hips, and a sharp cry escaped from Adora as Huntara pulled her down. Her Daddy held her in place, and her shaft spread Adora open as she sank down. It _ached_ , even after all the pain Adora had endured so far, and the sheer size made it seem unlike any cock she’d taken before. She had barely taken the first few inches when it twitched inside her, and Adora all but jumped at the sensation. Huntara laughed. 

“Let me make it easier on you.” Huntara readjusted her hands, and her thumb rubbed over the hood of Adora’s clit. Adora jerked again at the firm, gentle touch. “Keep going.”

Adora took a deep breath and pushed herself downward, and Huntara kept rubbing. The ache deepened as she reached the thicker girth of the shaft. It felt impossibly huge inside her - but if Huntara could train Adora to take her cock into her throat, then she _had_ to be capable of taking this. Maybe Huntara would have to train Adora every day like she had with her mouth, fucking her until she could take her cock like it was nothing. “Daddy…”

“You’re doing so good, babygirl.” Huntara kept rubbing her clit as Adora slid down another few inches - halfway down now. “Such a sweet, tight cunt.”

 _Such a sweet, tight cunt._ Adora’s clit throbbed, and she spasmed dangerously hard around the invading length of the cock inside her. It still hurt, but the pain was fading at the way it slowly opened her up, pressing against sensitive spots she’d never known she had. “D-does it feel good, Daddy?”

“Feels amazing,” Huntara purred. “God, I wish I hadn’t waited so long to fuck you. Should have bent you over and pounded you on the mats that first night...who would have thought you’d turn out to be such a desperate, cockhungry slut?” She let go of Adora’s clit, leaving it slick and exposed to the air, and brought her fingers down on it in a quick, hard _slap._

Adora came, suddenly and viciously hard.

“Aw, poor girl,” Huntara cooed as Adora shuddered. She squeezed Adora’s waist. The pressure of her strong hands returned to Adora’s hips and forced her down, down, down - “You can keep going, just breathe deep and relax…”

“Ye-es!” Adora sobbed openly as she sank to the base, thighs trembling as she sat down hard on Huntara’s lap; the unexpected shock of her orgasm spread through her in waves, and every time she clenched down with an aftershock it made her shiver hard, uncontrollably. She braced one hand on Huntara’s chest and used the other to touch her belly, then farther down, where her cunt and the root of Huntara’s cock were pressed together. She glanced up at Huntara wide-eyed.

“All the way,” Huntara confirmed, smiling at Adora. She rocked her hips a little, and Adora gasped. It was like the earth shifting beneath her, but in a really, _really_ good way - how was she supposed to concentrate on _moving_ like this? “How does it feel?”

“G-good,” Adora stammered. “It’s just so - it’s just so _much_.”

Huntara hummed patiently. “Is it? Because it’s so big?”

Adora squeezed her eyes shut. “Mhmm.” Trembling, she tried to gather herself, gripping Huntara’s sides with her thighs and then pushing up slowly. Huntara’s cock slid out of her slowly, inch by inch - oh, if anything that felt _more_ intense than before.

Her bracing hand slipped, and Adora slid right back down, landing with a thud. When Adora gasped, Huntara grabbed her, shifting one hand under Adora’s ass to cushion her. “Hey, hey - babygirl, slow down. You don’t have to do that all on your own.” She took hold of Adora’s hips again and lifted her up without hesitation, until only the head of her cock was still inside. Adora let out a silent _oh_ as she looked down at the slick shaft poised below her. “All you have to do is just bring yourself down and let me take you up. You understand, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Adora said automatically. 

“Good girl.”

Huntara did just what she said she would. Adora whimpered - she couldn’t help herself - but she kept herself steady as Huntara dropped her back down onto her cock, a slick plunge that made her squeeze down hard, and lifted her up again just as smoothly. The motion was relentless, like getting her face fucked all over again. Adora gradually relaxed, getting the feel for it, and began working her hips in time to the rhythm. Up, down, bounce, up, down…

When Huntara began to thrust up into her, the rhythm intensified, until her hips were slamming into Adora’s as she bounced in her lap. Huntara was breathing hard, voice gone rough as she said, “Does that feel good, babygirl?”

“Y-yes!” 

_Desperate, cockhungry slut._

Bounce.

“You love being fucked, don’t you?”

_Stupid useless fucktoy. Letting yourself get used like a whore._

Bounce.

“ _Yes!”_

_Useless. Shameless. What if all your loyal followers saw you getting fucked like this?_

Bounce.

“You love taking your Daddy’s cock?”

“Yes!” Adora moaned. “Yes, Daddy, yes, yes, yes - !”

Huntara pulled Adora down as she kept fucking her, fitting one hand easily around Adora’s neck. Adora sucked in a sharp breath as Huntara’s strong fingers settled against her throat, but she kept bouncing her hips; she knew the rhythm, and more than anything she didn’t want Huntara to stop, couldn’t _bear_ it if she did.

“You love it more than breathing?”

Adora nodded hard, mute as Huntara squeezed and her breath stuttered into nothing. She just hung there, helpless, trapped between the punishing force of Huntara’s cock pounding into her and the hand holding her lungs hostage, making her thoughts vanish as soon as they spun into panic. She was so wet, so full, she needed to breathe so, so bad -

“Gorgeous,” Huntara murmured, and Adora’s gaze drifted to her face: flushed like Adora’s own must be, with a mix of satisfaction-pride-lust burning in her eyes. “You’re so gorgeous, babygirl.”

Adora gasped, and her gasp turned into a full, shuddering inhale as Huntara released her. The sudden influx of air made Adora sway, but before she could waver Huntara seized her waist in both hands and pounded up into her with five savage, mind-shattering thrusts. Adora’s orgasm rolled in fast and hard on the upstroke of the last, and didn’t stop. Maybe Huntara came inside her, or maybe she didn’t; by the time Adora realized she could feel Huntara going soft inside her, Huntara was choking her again, using both hands while urging Adora to grind down onto her lap. Adora’s head grew dizzy as she did her best to obey, and after that it wasn’t long before Huntara was hard enough for a second round.

Huntara didn’t give her a break. When Adora grew lightheaded and too weak to move, Huntara simply pulled out, rolled them over on the table, and pushed right back inside, bouncing her hips off Adora’s with a rapid smack-smack-smack of flesh. Adora didn’t care - it wasn’t her job to think or feel anything, except what her Daddy wanted her to feel. She just had to get fucked and let her Daddy do whatever she wanted to her.

“Good girl,” Huntara murmured, “good slut, _good_ little cunt,” and Adora just whined and came again. 

* * *

It wasn’t until afterwards, when Huntara had lifted Adora down off the table, sat down in the Queen’s chair, and set Adora to cleaning her cock off, that Huntara sighed and said, “Ah, hell - I’ve been putting it off, but there’s something I need to tell you.”

Adora looked up, meeting Huntara’s eyes as she swallowed Huntara’s softened cock, sucking it clean with wet, messy noises. Huntara sighed again, and her fingers pushed into the tangled mess of Adora’s hair; somewhere along the way, her ponytail had fallen out. Adora hummed, eyes fluttering as Huntara stoked and petted her hair. Her thoughts were still hazy, and it was always a little harder to think when Huntara’s cock was in her mouth. “Mmm…?”

“I’m going back to the Wastes.”

It still took a moment for Adora to understand what she’d said. But as soon as she did, she pulled off, spit dripping down her chin as she spluttered. “You’re - you’re _leaving_?”

“Yes. In the next day or two.”

Adora wiped at her mouth and, after a moment of hesitation, clambered to her feet. “But you’re coming back, right? To - to the Rebellion?”

Huntara looked uncomfortable. She ran a hand over her scalp. “I don’t have anything against the Rebellion. And once I’ve got the Wastes under control again, hell, I’d be happy to help you. But I can’t just sit around here playing soldier - you’ve already got plenty of those already. You have your own duties, and what _I_ need to do is take my land back.”

“But you - I - ” Adora stumbled over her words. The hazy warmth of afterglow had disappeared, and once again, she was struck with the realization of the absurd, lewd outfit she was wearing - soiled as it (and she) was. She was not having this conversation while she was _still_ dressed like this. With a furious gesture to Huntara, she darted out into the hall, snatching up her hidden clothes before shutting herself back into the war room. Huntara was tidying herself as well; Adora dressed hastily, trying not to feel the humiliation burning on her cheeks and chest.

As she was pulling on her shirt, she said, “But why _now_? The Rebellion’s about to turn the tide again, and we’re - we just…”

“You could come back with me,” Huntara said. She rose and walked over to Adora, reaching out to take hold of her chin. “I think you’d enjoy seeing the Wastes from...a different perspective.”

A different perspective…? Adora’s cheeks flamed, and she shook her head vigorously. “I - I can’t! I’m She-Ra! The Rebellion is where I belong.”

“If you say so.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Huntara crossed her arms. “The reason I followed you up here was because you convinced me not to run away from the war. But there’s a difference between stepping up and trying to carry the entire war on your shoulders. The Horde is raking your territories to pieces, and you’re not going to win trying to fight them single-handedly.”

Adora balled her hands up in fists. “I will if I have to!”

“And tear yourself to pieces in the process? Can you honestly tell me that _you_ love being in command everyday? Leading every mission that comes your way, drawing up every plan?”

Adora pulled away with a jerk, stumbling back. “That’s not - this has nothing to do with that! I was doing fine before you showed up, and I don’t need someone telling me what to do! With _anything!”_

Huntara’s gaze hardened. “That doesn’t change the fact that I’m leaving,” she said. “If you ever get tired of playing at being a princess and want to be what we both know you really are…”

Adora gave that the only response it deserved: a slammed door. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Returning readers will notice two new ships tag - one main, one mentioned in passing. Both occur in the context of a friends-with-benefits relationship, and only the main one is shown in detail.
> 
> I'd also like to reiterate the dubious consent warning, in a slightly different context. There's a sex scene in this chapter where someone becomes uncomfortable and disengaged during sex, but continues without communicating to their partner(s). Some light implications of sexual harm also appear in this scene, but without being directly expressed and from the perspective of someone who might view BDSM/kink as being harmful. Details can be found in the end notes.
> 
> (And I should also reiterate that the warning about AMAB terminology - this time for Glimmer. Fun times!)

Huntara left. Life went on.

Adora went back to her normal schedule - no more sneaking out at night. She hung out with her other friends, who were kind and respectful. They went on missions, fought the Horde, sometimes won, sometimes lost. Life went on. Except - 

Adora took a deep breath. Steadied herself.

Except she was stupidly horny _all the fucking time_ , and it was the _worst_. 

Adora let out a full-throated shout as she swung her sword at the training dummy, putting all her force behind the motion. The dummy split right across the middle, throwing straw all over the floor of the training hall as its top half went bouncing away. Adora panted, finishing the swing with a twirl of her blade as a spell-casting rune gleamed into life over the dummy; as quickly as it had been cleaved, it came back together in its original form with an ugly line running through it. It had a couple of those. Adora glanced over at Glimmer, who gave her a thumbs up from the other end of the hall.

Up until the past few months, Adora had gotten through her whole life with nothing more than a few casual hookups. Getting with Huntara had been like diving into the deep end of an ocean, and now that Huntara was gone it was like Adora couldn’t climb out. Her few attempts at masturbation had fizzled out quickly when she tried her previous methods: “vanilla”, Huntara had called them. But when she had finally broken and tried to incorporate some of what Huntara had taught her (and some of the toys she had given her) it was like her body had lit up: even though the pressure or slap of her own hand was nothing like Huntara’s, it was more than enough to get her wet. And if anything, satisfying herself that way seemed to only increase her libido - Adora had gotten off _three_ times last night, and she could still feel her body brimming with energy, raring to go again. In a word, it sucked. 

Adora ran through another combat sequence, body moving mechanically. Technically, this was Adora’s first real break-up. Which yeah, those _were_ supposed to suck, but there was always a silver lining, right? And honestly, Adora had to admit part of her felt relieved. What she’d had with Huntara had been more degrading than anything else. That wasn’t the kind of relationship Adora wanted to have: when things settled down, she wanted to find someone who was sweet, loving, committed...she wasn’t going to get that from Huntara. Her physical needs weren’t that important.

But maybe there was a way she could satisfy both of those needs - at least for a little while.

Glimmer was still sitting at the other end of the hall, practicing spells that lit up in glowing sigils between her hands; Bow was sitting next to her and fiddling with a new batch of arrows. He looked up as Adora approached them, smiling as he did. From what Adora knew, he and Glimmer had been friends-with-benefits for a good while. Part of the impetus for her to use her own bedroom and not just doze off on the floor in Glimmer’s had been walking in on Glimmer and Bow with their heads buried between each other’s thighs. The princess kingdoms seemed to be in between the Horde and the Wastes in terms of sex: everything Adora had seen was pretty vanilla, but casual relationships were apparently common enough that Glimmer hadn’t hesitated to give Adora an open-ended invitation to join in the morning after. At the time Adora had been curious, but too nervous to accept. Now…

“Hey!” Glimmer said brightly. “What’s up?”

“There’s just something I wanted to ask you two about,” Adora said. She transformed her sword back into bracelet form and tried to apply her most charismatic smile. “So, uh, what are you guys up to tomorrow night?”

* * *

Falling into bed with Bow and Glimmer was much easier than Adora expected, and not just because they were easy on the eyes, either. One day had turned into the next, a day of training into a relaxed evening, and after they had finished eating Adora had shyly followed Glimmer and Bow back to Glimmer’s room. Events got slightly blurry after Bow had turned to her at the door and kissed her, the first time anyone had in _months_ , and Adora responded with what she thought was justifiable eagerness. 

They ended up in a pile on the bed, Adora sandwiched between Glimmer in front and Bow behind. Glimmer’s bed rocked as they pressed together, sharing indiscriminate kisses and playful gropes. Clothing got kicked over the side to fall to the floor. Glimmer’s shorts were the last thing to go - Adora and Bow both watched eagerly as she wiggled out of them, sliding them down broad thighs before kicking them off with a triumphant “Ha!” She collapsed back against the pillows, spreading her legs shyly. “See something you like?”

“Definitely,” Bow said, and Adora found both of them looking at her. She nodded furiously.

Glimmer giggled, probably at the hot blush rising over Adora’s cheeks. “So, what do you want to do?”

“Me?” Adora said

“Yup,” Bow said. He winked at her, and Adora snorted out a laugh.

“I, uh…” Something she could do without feeling embarrassed, something straightforward - “Maybe I could go down on you?”

Glimmer quirked an eyebrow. “Which one of us?”

“Uh...Glimmer first? Then Bow?”

“Ambitious,” Glimmer said, grinning. “Well, have at us!”

And Adora did. They rearranged themselves once again so that Bow and Glimmer were cuddled up together; Adora felt infinitely more comfortable laying with her head in their laps, lowering herself between Glimmer’s thighs. _This_ was something she knew how to do. Glimmer’s cock was laying half-hard against her thigh, flushed pink and wonderfully wide in the middle; Adora bent down to kiss the tip and wrap her hand around the shaft, enjoying the feel of warm, spongy skin on her lips, the way Glimmer throbbed in her hand. She ran her tongue over Glimmer’s cock, mapping it from base to tip. Then she opened her mouth and slowly swallowed it. Adora looked up through her lashes, making sure Glimmer had a good view of her doing so.

“O-oh! Adora - !” Glimmer squirmed, her cock thickening, and Adora fell into a familiar rhythm: sucking and swallowing pre, using her hand to stroke what her mouth wasn’t covering. Above her head Box and Glimmer traded kisses and touches - Glimmer mewled whenever Bow played with her breasts, which was lovely. Occasionally they said something; Adora didn’t quite catch what, too distracted by the task at hand. 

Glimmer’s hand landed on her head, running through her hair, and Adora purred. Then, the balance of weight shifted on the bed as Bow moved away from them, behind Adora. “How about I return the favor, huh?”

At the first touch of hands on her thighs, Adora spread her legs eagerly. Bow stroked over Adora’s legs and ass, rubbing circles with his palms that warmed her skin. The touches were followed by kisses that formed a lazy path towards her cunt: each one made Adora shiver. When he reached the crux of her thighs, Adora opened her legs and Bow spread her cheeks apart, exposing her cunt. The first flicker of his tongue traced upwards, from her clit to her taint, then pushed past her folds, swirling around and into the tight clench of her hole. Adora let out a shuddering sigh. She had gone long enough without being eaten out that it almost felt weird, but she’d certainly never been in a situation where having someone’s mouth on her was _un_ pleasant. 

And Bow quickly proved he could give as good as he got - he licked her open with lingering strokes, cleverly flattening his tongue when it passed over her clit. All the while he held her hips upright, allowing her to push her hips back almost as wantonly as she wanted. No restraint, just indulgence. Adora moaned as his fingers dug into her flesh, just a measure of pressure away from being perfect. She wanted, she wanted…

“Mmm, Adora - !” Glimmer squirmed in oversensitized delight, spreading her legs wider still, and Adora pulled back to pant. A messy string of spit dripped down her chin. Glimmer giggled and reached down to wipe some of it away. Her thumb brushed over Adora’s lower lip, and Adora automatically opened her mouth, sucking it inside.

“Feeling good?” Glimmer asked.

Adora moaned as Bow sucked hard on her clit. “ _Really_ good.”

“Good.” Glimmer pulled her thumb away, and Adora blinked her eyes open - she hadn’t realized they had drifted shut. “Do you want anything?”

Adora shuddered again. She was getting closer, all she needed was one good thing to put her over the top… “Y-you can hit me,” she said without thinking, and then hastily added, “if you want!”

Bow stilled slightly between Adora’s legs. “Um,” Glimmer said awkwardly. “What?”

“Um.” Adora stumbled over her own tongue. “Y’know, like...spank me? Or slap me?”

Bow pulled back, chillier air rushing against Adora’s damp skin. “Is that something that usually happens…?”

“Not always!” Adora said hurriedly, glancing behind her. Oh hell, why had she said that? She didn’t want them to think she was weird. “Just - just sometimes. For fun.”

Bow and Glimmer exchanged a look over her head. Adora knew that look. That was the ‘we have to explain how the Horde treated you badly for the bajillionth time’ look. And even when Bow and Glimmer were right, she _really_ hated getting it.

“I’m open to doing anything you want to,” Glimmer said carefully. “But I promise we’re not going to hit you, or punish you, or do _anything_ painful. We wouldn’t treat you like that.”

“Yeah,” Bow added. He laid a hand on Adora’s shoulder, rubbing it. “We’re all just here to have fun and enjoy ourselves. Definitely nothing like that.”

“Oh,” Adora said dumbly. She’d known what she and Huntara had gotten up to was weird, but... If this is how Bow and Glimmer were reacting now, what would they say if they knew what she and Huntara had done together? The thought left an unpleasant taste in her mouth. “Yeah, that’s - okay.”

“As long as you’re okay,” Glimmer said, looking concerned. “Do you wanna keep going, or…?”

Adora swallowed that sour, unpleasant feeling, and it settled right at the pit of her stomach. Still there, but ignorable. “Sure.”

Glimmer leaned down and kissed her cheek, and Adora leaned into it, as well as the hug and kiss she received from Bow next. It took awhile for them to get back into the rhythm they had left behind. Most of the spark that had been there for Adora faded out, and she poured her attention into pleasuring Glimmer and Bow, whose gentle, caressing touches never relented. When Adora faked her orgasm several minutes later, moaning extra loud as her clit throbbed with alternating oversensitivity and numbness, neither of them seemed to notice.

* * *

Not long after, Adora shut the door to her darkened suite with a sigh of relief. As soon as the lock was secured, she shucked off her clothes; it felt better to be naked - helped her to concentrate. Without bothering to turn on the light, she crept over to the sizable window seat beneath the room’s stained-glass window. Hidden behind the many cushions was a plain, unlabeled box - one that contained all of Huntara’s gifts.

Every time Huntara had brought some new item to their play, she had sent it back with Adora. The lingerie was for her to wear later, and the toys to practice with - Huntara had enjoyed listening to Adora recount how she had pleasured herself with them before asking Adora to give her a demonstration. One or two of them were things they had never got around to playing with at all - Huntara had simply given them to her and told her to “get used to them” with an anticipatory smile on her face.

It was one of these that Adora pulled out of the box first: a slim plug made from metal, with a flared base and a tapered head. Huntara had told Adora all about how slaves in the Wastes wore ones with jewels set in their base, flashing and winking between their cheeks as they walked around naked.

With heat rushing to her cheeks, Adora slid the plug into her mouth, wrapping her lips around the stem as the bulb pressed against her tongue. She tried to make a sound around it, and her words were hobbled by the makeshift gag, coming out garbled and slurred. But it felt good to have something in her mouth.

Then, she pulled another toy out of the box: a lengthy dildo that wobbled to the touch, molded in a shape only somewhat smaller than Huntara’s own. There was an attachment at the bottom that Adora pressed firmly against the glass window. It stuck in place, held upright, and Adora shoved the box away and climbed up onto the wide bench. She knelt down facing away from the window, spreading her legs as she backed up. The head of the dildo pressed against her still-messy cunt and almost slipped away in a tortuous downwards slide; Adora reached back, grabbed the shaft, and held it straight as she rocked her hips back. The head pressed against her hole, and Adora moaned around her plug as it popped inside.

_Suck it well - that’s all the lube you’ll be getting._

Adora forced herself back in one long plunge. She moaned again as the dildo bottomed out inside her and her ass met the cool glass of the window. The moon was almost full tonight. Anyone could glance up at the window and see the champion of Bright Moon fucking herself on a toy...

Adora began bouncing back against the dildo, short thrusts that made her core ache and ass slap noisily off the thick glass. She sucked messily on the plug as she did, laving it with her tongue almost like it was a cock. Even alone and exposed, with no warm bodies to surround or comfort her, she felt ten times as aroused as she had with Bow and Glimmer, or with any of her lovers before. Was this what she had been missing her whole life? She didn’t want to have her face stroked or body worshipped, she wanted - she wanted - 

Adora pulled the plug from her mouth, a fat string of spit trailing between it and her lips. Tentatively, she reached back, prodding the wet tip of the plug against her ass, her spread cheeks; below, her cunt clenched around the dildo in anticipation. She knew she shouldn’t push herself too far, too fast and risk hurting herself, especially when she’d only played with her fingers and real lube before. But her heart raced as she rubbed the plug over her hole, spreading her own saliva around the rim. She could just imagine Huntara watching her, challenging her, to see how far Adora would go with her own humiliation.

Adora whimpered, shockingly loud in the empty room, as she pushed the plug inside. It was _strange_ , feeling the tapered length stretching her open and brushing against the distension made by the other toy. But she thought of Huntara again, and the plug sank in deeper, deeper, until the edge of the bulb squeezed inside and she clenched shut around it. _Fuck_. Every shiver, every jostle made her acutely aware of the plug buried snugly inside her. But she only gave herself a few seconds to adjust to the sensation of being filled in not just one, but both holes before she shuddered and began fucking herself on the dildo again, setting a fast, sloppy pace.

No, she didn’t want it. She _needed_ it. She needed to be degraded. She needed to be taken control of, to be used, to be pushed to her limits and beyond. Everything Bow and Glimmer would be horrified by, or that Adora had convinced herself it was abnormal to want: she couldn’t deny that to her, it felt _right_. 

And just as much as she wanted all that - maybe even more so - she wanted Huntara to be the one doing it to her.

A broken whine fell from Adora’s mouth as she came. The plug in her ass felt even bigger as she clenched around it, and her cunt squelched as she ground against the base of the dildo, wetness dribbling around its girth to pool on the cushions. The orgasm left her panting and limp, trembling as she held her position on the window seat; all her anxieties and fears had vanished from her mind. _Daddy, please, Daddy..._

Adora’s panting echoed in the dark room. She squeezed her eyes shut as the aftershocks rippled and faded, and some clarity returned. Fine. _Fine_. She was done living in denial. She liked - _loved_ this, and she missed Huntara...even if Huntar probably _had_ earned a light punch. But hell, it wasn’t like Huntara was a clinical communicator at the best of times, and Adora knew in her heart of hearts she hadn’t said those things to be cruel. She’d even been sincere about that offer, as far as Adora had been able to tell. And the fact that she’d made it, offering Adora what must have seemed like to her an offer of protection, of genuine desire...

Adora bit her lip, a frisson of both chill and heat stealing over her skin. Then, she slowly set her body back into motion, sinking back onto the thick toy and beginning to ride it again as she gripped the edge of the window seat with white-knuckled fingers.

She was going to keep training herself to be a good girl. And then, when she had the chance, she would find out exactly what Huntara had meant by her offer - without lying to herself this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora has a threesome with Bow and Glimmer, and in the process asks Glimmer to hit her without prior discussion. Glimmer and Bow react with concern that she considers hitting to be a normal part of sex, with the faint implications that they think Adora might have been sexually abused or think that BDSM/kink/etc. is "weird" or otherwise wrong (it's meant to be more of the second one than the first.) Adora is uncomfortable and insecure about what they say, but doesn't speak up and continues having sex with them despite partially losing interest. Adora does not take their statements to heart and it doesn't think much of them beyond the moment (and as a theme it probably won't make much of an appearance in the story after this.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [the other blue hellsite](https://twitter.com/mistlethace)!


End file.
